


Mister Snuffles

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kat is sick and just wants Mr. Snuffles
Relationships: Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	Mister Snuffles

**Author's Note:**

> i'm moving all my fics across because i'm deleting my tumblr.

Kitty was sick and Jane was looking after her. Last night, Kitty had come down with an unexpected fever and nausea, so Jane had decided to the day off to help the young girl.

"Kitty, darling, would you like anything?'" Jane asked quietly, so the girl's headache didn't worsen.

Kitty opened her eyes just enough to look at Jane and muttered a slurred, "M'str Suffles." Before turning into the sofa and falling asleep.

Jane smiled and nodded. Gently, she pressed a kiss to her forehead and went upstairs into the room Kityy shared with Anna and tried to find Mister Snuffles.

He is one of Kitty's most prized possessions. Anne won him for Kitty at their first fair. He was a regular bear, brown with a pink heart on each foot and Kitty loved him with all her heart. Jane found Mr Snuffles tucked gently into Kitty's bed, the woman smiled and picked him up.

Back down stairs, she placed the bear into her arms making sure to not wake the girl up. A sloppy grin appeared on Kitty's face when she felt the fur of her beloved bear touch her. She pulled him close.

Jane could feel her heart bursting with love.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, please leave a Kudos!


End file.
